grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Four Fights
This page is to document all the main fights that occurred in Season Four. Only major fight scenes are included here. Minor skirmishes and gun battles are not. See also: Season One Fights, Season Two Fights & Season Three Fights Belligerents: Trubel (Grimm) vs. Timothy Perkal (Gedächtnis Esser) Circumstances of the Fight: Timothy came over to Kent Vickers' house to steal his memories, but he was side tracked by Trubel, whom he knocked out and tied her hands behind her back. When she woke up, he began to steal Vickers' memories, and Trubel came to save Vickers', still with her hands behind her back. Outcome: Trubel ran up and kicked Timothy off Vickers'. She then kicked his chest and his face, knocking him into the wall. She then kicked his face again. She tried to kick him again, but he blocked it, got back up, and grabbed Trubel by the throat, slamming her into the wall. Trubel knees him several times, but Timothy throws Trubel into a glass table, knocking her out. He woges and proceeds to steal her memories, but once he learns she is a Grimm after stealing many of her traumatic memories, he stops and starts a severe mental breakdown, when Nick and Hank arrive and arrest him. Fight One Belligerents: Clay Pittman (Heftigauroch) vs. Boxer Circumstances of the Fight: Clay gets into the boxing ring with the boxer, and they begin to fight in front of an audience. Outcome: Clay and the other boxer fight, and both are fairly even in the beginning, but Clay begins to turn more aggressive, and then beats the other boxer up, eventually knocking him out. Fight Two Belligerents: Trubel (Grimm) vs. Hurricane (Nuckelavee) Circumstances of the Fight: Wanting to see what Trubel can do, Stan Kingston has Hurricane challenge Trubel in the ring, and they fight. Hurricane woges into a Nuckelavee, and Trubel has to lower her head so Hurricane didn't realize she was a Grimm. Outcome: Hurricane at first gets the better of Trubel, blocking her punches and then knocks her down. However, once Trubel gets back up, she begins to use dirty tactics like elbowing and easily overpowers Hurricane, and ends up knocking her down with a punch to the face. Fight Three Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt, Hank Griffin, and Trubel (Grimm) vs. Stan Kingston (Schinderdiv) Circumstances of the Fight: Stan is about to send three men to beat Clay so he can fight, when Nick and Hank arrive, and the other mean leave. Nick tells Stan they know what he is, and Stan woges, but Trubel arrives, and once he learns she is a Grimm, he attacks. Outcome: Stan charges at Trubel, who kicks his face, but Stan throws her into a metal door. Nick and Hank charge at Stan, and Nick kicks Stan back. Nick charges at Stan again, but Stan picks him up and throws him down. Hank punches his face, hurting his hand in the process, and tries to punch him again, but Stan ducks, picks Hank up and throws him into a dumpster. Nick gets back up, but Stan tackles him back down and tries to gore him, and Nick is barely able to hold him off. Just when Stan is about to kill Nick, Trubel pulls him off, leaps onto his back, grabs a hold of one of his tusks, and pulls his neck to the side until she snaps his neck, sending herself flying off him. Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Events Category:Fights by Season